


Impossible

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Zutara, teaser?, zutara kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: The daughter of Fire Lord Zuko- Keera- may, or may not, have a secret that her possible new friend, Lee, discovers.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Zutara technically has no part in this except for the fact that they have kids. So if you were specifically looking for Zutara, this probably won't satisfy that craving.
> 
> ~I don't own ATLA, but I did create Lee (yes, this was done on purpose lol), Keera, and Zeke.

Lee knew who she was. What he didn’t know was why she was bending _water_. Yeah, her mom might be the first Fire Lady who’s a water bender, but he trained with Keera in _fire_ bending. Not water bending. Yet here she was, water bending like it was completely normal for her- the fire princess- to be doing.

At least now he understood why she smelled like sunshine _and_ rain.

Not that he smelled her all that often...just that one time when they bumped into each other. And those other times when they were sparring. Oh, and when they walked passed each other at school...several times a week.

_Crack!_

Lee froze, face scrunched up and foot mid-air, hoping beyond hope that-

Keera spun around, letting go of the water above her, blue eyes wide with shock.

Splash!

Wait- _blue?_ Lee blinked, shaking his head. When he looked back up her eyes were golden like they always were. And she was steam drying herself off.

"Lee?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was out here." Lie.

"Oh."

Silence surrounded them as she shifted her weight foot to foot, looking down as she did so. Which was odd. She was always sure of herself.

"So," he started, not knowing what to say.

"Umm...did you see?" She asked hesitantly, her arm waving in a pathetic version of what she had been doing.

"You mean the water that was in mid-air?"

She nodded, face going pale. Which was normally unusual for a fire bender, but she had the Fire Lady's Water Tribe skin tone.

"Not if you didn't want me to," Lee shrugged, taking a step closer. He just wanted to know if she really did smell like both sunshine and rain. He had been thinking about it- about how impossible it should've been- since that first time she walked by in the school hallway several weeks ago. Her first day at a school with other teens.

"I'd really appreciate it," she replied before walking past him, head held high once again.

"Sure. No problem," Lee's gaze followed her person until she disappeared around the corner, whispering to deaf ears that he would see her in class.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lee had been summoned to the palace. No teen had ever been summoned to the palace alone before. Yet here he was, standing outside the throne room, visibly shaking in his shoes as he waited for the door to open, having absolutely no idea what he did to deserve this.

Then suddenly the door was open.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he stepped inside to see nothing, no-one, but Fire Prince Zeke himself standing in the middle of the empty room.

Lee audibly exhaled, relieved it wasn't the Fire Lord standing before him. Whatever he did couldn't be so bad if the Fire Lord was having his son, the heir, deal with it.

"Lee, right?" The prince asked in a friendly tone as Lee came forward.

"Yeah," Lee managed to choke out, his mouth unusually dry.

"I'm told you may have seen something you weren't supposed to see yesterday," the prince's stony gaze dared him to deny it, causing Lee to stumble. Maybe Fire Lord Zuko would've been better.

"Did you see anything else unusual," Zeke demanded more than asked when Lee didn't reply, stopping him in his tracks.

"I- I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Explain it to me," his golden eyes burned.

"It didn't seem possible, really. I'm not sure what I saw," Lee didn't know what the prince was really asking him, but blue eyes on a fire bender still seemed impossible. Even after a night to think on it. Granted, a fire bender who could bend water seemed even more so.

"You saw something impossible yesterday and with that you saw something else you don't believe?" The prince asked sardonically. "Ha!"

The bark of laughter threw Lee off balance, made this whole conversation even more confusing as he stared at the prince with wide, worried eyes.

"Seems I worried over nothing," Zeke shook his head, smiling as he slapped a heavy hand down on Lee's shoulder. "Come. Have tea with me. The Dragon of the West taught me himself."

"Uh..sure," Lee mumbled, allowing Zeke to drag him to another, less intimidating room. "Wait, the Dragon of the West makes...tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I definitely think this is more of a teaser that could hopefully become more...so let me know if you'd like that! Also, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!
> 
> ~This is not my first fanfic, but this is the first one I've posted on Ao3 so if it looks weird or something please let me know!!!


End file.
